


L’appel du vide

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Tragedy, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di tengah kota bersangkar emas yang dipenuhi bau karat dan bayangan, ia memimpikan sayap dan kebebasan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’appel du vide

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! adalah milik Happy Element, Datsugoku adalah milik Neru, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan finansial dari penulisan cerita ini.

Ia tinggal di dunia yang aneh.

Dimana jeruji sangkar membelah lazuardi, menghiasi langit senja dengan bayang mengintimidasi, menusuk cakrawala dalam bau besi yang karat dan terbakar matahari. Dimana gedung pencakar langit hanya sanggup membelah horizon. Dimana ibukota terbentang secara vertikal dengan kumpulan tangga batu beraspal hampir tanpa pegangan.

Ia tinggal di dunia yang aneh, dimana sebuah sangkar emas mengurung kotanya yang besar.

Tidak ada yang memberitahunya apa yang ada di luar sana. Hanya sebuah imaji tentang padang rumput sewarna peridot cemerlang dan samudra sewarna safir yang berkilauan. Hanya sebuah bayangan akan angin segar tanpa bau karat dan bensin yang memabukkan, sebuah delusi tentang bisikan dunia dengan kaki langit di ujung bukit dan banyak kebebasan.

Temannya yang berambut platina berkata tentang dunia jauh di luar sangkar mereka. Rekannya yang memiliki iris sewarna delima berbisik tentang nyanyian angin dan azalea. Kawannya yang berambut pirang bercerita tentang tarian awan dan segalanya tentang dunia.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, mereka tidak lagi berkata.

Meninggalkan dirinya yang penasaran akan kelanjutannya.

Ia pernah sekali menangkap kelebat semesta, lewat sela-sela sangkar sewarna keemasan di atas kota, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk di bawahnya. Cahaya keemasan mentari membuatnya menyipit, tetapi ia melihatnya. Ia dapat melihat padang rumput yang terhampar hingga ke ujung jarak pandangnya, dipenuhi dengan semak berbunga entah apa namanya. Lazuardi jauh lebih indah dari yang ia awalnya kira, membuatnya bertanya, sanggupkah ia meraihnya?

Dan Tsukinaga Leo yang masih muda jatuh cinta kepada dunia.

 

* * *

 

Tsukinaga Leo duduk di sisi jendela, tepat di bawah bayangan. Bau obat khas rumah sakit tidak membuatnya beranjak pergi, hiruk-pikuk pasien dan dokter terdengar seperti sebuah harmoni. Anak laki-laki beriris peridot itu bukan salah satu pasien di sini, tetapi ia menemukan ketenangan di sisi rumah sakit yang jauh dari mata yang penasaran nan sepi.

Suara itu muncul ketika angin membawa dedaunan menari.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?”

Suaranya lembut, hampir tidak terdengar. Bila saja Leo tidak duduk tepat di sisi jendela, ia pasti tidak akan mendengarnya. Anak laki-laki berambut jingga itu menoleh, kertas dan pensil masih di tangan. Sepasang iris sewarna peridot bertemu dengan mata biru cemerlang.

Entah sejak kapan sang empu suara di sini, Leo tidak tahu dan tidak menyadari.

“Mencatat inspirasi, tentu saja!” Leo berseru, matanya berbinar-binar.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya, kedua tangan bertumpu pada bingkai jendela yang dihiasi dengan tirai transparan. Pakaian rumah sakit menempel pada tubuhnya yang ringkih, tanda bahwa anak itu salah satu dari pasien rumah sakit tempat Leo bersembunyi dari segala tanggung jawabnya. Faktanya, Leo berada tepat di luar kamarnya.

“Boleh kulihat?” suaranya dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat.

Leo mengangkat salah satu tangannya—menyuruh lawan bicaranya untuk menunggu sebentar, sementara tangannya yang lain masih sibuk mencorat-coret kertas yang sudah lama lecek. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian meletakkan pensilnya dan menyerahkan hasil karyanya.

Adalah sebuah gambar benda silindris dengan sesuatu menyerupai baling-baling di bagian depannya, sepasang sayap di kedua sisinya, dan sebuah tempat kemudi lengkap dengan kursinya di bagian tengah badan utama benda tersebut. Tulisan tangan Leo memenuhi segala sisi kertas, menuliskan berbagai macam informasi dan koreksi tentang benda tersebut.

Sebuah pesawat terbang, adalah apa yang tengah Leo kerjakan.

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepalanya lagi, kalkulasi berkelebat di dalam mata birunya yang hampir sayu, ia lalu membuka mulutnya, “Menurutku sebaiknya kau panjangkan lagi sayap kirinya,” katanya sembari menyerahkan kertas itu kembali ke Leo.

Leo menunduk untuk memperhatikan kertas di tangannya, “Begitu?” tanyanya.

Satu anggukan, “Benar, dengan begitu, keseimbangannya akan terjaga. Kau juga tidak akan kesulitan mengendalikannya,” anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang membuat matanya berbinar dan wajahnya bercahaya dalam sebuah kepolosan yang menggemaskan.

Leo mengangguk-angguk, mulutnya terbuka dalam gumaman ‘hmmm’ pelan, dahinya berkerut ketika ia berpikir, “Lalu bagaimana dengan baling-balingnya? Bila sayapnya lebih panjang, bukankah baling-balingnya juga harus lebih besar lagi?” sepasang iris sewarna peridot menatap lawan bicaranya seolah menuntun penjelasan logis untuk pertanyaannya.

Anak laki-laki berpakaian rumah sakit itu mengangguk, “Benar. Tetapi kau harus menghitungnya. Aku bisa membantumu bila kau mau, temanku mengajarkan cara menghitungnya,” tawarnya, samar-samar mengingat teman masa kecil sekaligus sahabatnya yang berambut hijau. Kedua tangannya terulur kembali dari dalam jendela, meminta kertas dan pensil Leo. Tangan mungil lalu bergerak cepat di atas secuil tempat yang tersisa, menghitung angka dengan rumus-rumus yang hampir mustahil dikuasai oleh anak seusianya.

Sang Tsukinaga muda mengerjap, tampak terpesona melihat kertasnya mulai terisi dengan rumus dan angka yang terlihat rumit. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum, suaranya dipenuhi rasa terima kasih, “Kau ahli dalam hal seperti ini, terima kasih!” padahal anak laki-laki berpakaian rumah sakit itu hanya memberinya sebuah saran, tetapi bagi Leo, itu cukup.

Leo mengulurkan tangannya dari luar, dan anak laki-laki itu menyambutnya.

“Aku Leo. Tsukinaga Leo!”

Dari sepasang iris sewarna lazuardi, Leo melihat cahaya.

“Aku Tenshouin Eichi.”

Dan dari sepasang iris sewarna peridot, Eichi melihat semesta.

Satu jabatan tangan, dan takdir tertawa.

 

* * *

 

Ia berlari.

Hampir tersandung ketika pikirannya malah sampai pada sebuah memori, sisa imaji tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan seorang pasien rumah sakit dengan nama Tenshouin Eichi. Kenangan masa lalu yang tak ia pikirkan lagi. Waktu tak berhenti dan semua sudah berganti.

Namun, ia tetap berlari.

Melintasi kerumunan di jalan utama, melompati pagar demi pagar hampir tanpa usaha, memanjat dinding dan menghilang lewat atap untuk kembali menuruni tangga, berputar dan bersembunyi di dalam bayang-bayang dengan harapan tak ada mata yang melihatnya, meneriakkan permintaan maaf kepada siapapun yang tak sengaja ia hantam dengan bahunya.

Ia berlari, tetapi ia juga tertawa.

Harapan menggembung di dalam dadanya, membuatnya jantungnya berdegup kencang dan darah berdesir di dalam kepalanya. Ia terlalu bersemangat hingga ia lupa untuk berhenti dan beristirahat. Cengirannya tidak menghilang bahkan ketika ia mendengar tembakan peringatan jauh di belakangnya. Sepasang iris peridot berkilau—oh, ia tahu ia tak akan tertangkap lagi.

Tsukinaga Leo lalu berbelok dan menghilang dalam bayang-bayang. Meninggalkan sekumpulan orang berseragam militer yang kehabisan napas dalam pengejaran mereka akan sang buronan. Langkah berat kaki berlapis sepatu but melintas, dan Leo melongok keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, memastikan hanya matanya yang terlihat dari jalanan utama.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu baru akan menghela napas lega, senang karena ia akhirnya lepas lagi dari kejaran para tentara, ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang paling tidak ingin temui.

“Di sana! Tsukinaga!” pemuda berambut hijau dengan seragam tentara yang sedikit lebih mewah itu menunjuk sosok sang buronan. Leo hampir ingat namanya, Hasesuatu Keito—ia selalu memimpin pengejaran hingga Leo bosan melihatnya. Pistol masih tergenggam di tangan Keito, sepertinya pemuda berkacamata itulah yang melepaskan tembakan peringatan.

Anak buahnya—sekumpulan pemuda dengan penutup mata berlambang regalia—menoleh dan segera berlari ke sisi pemimpin mereka, pistol dan senapan bersiap untuk ancaman ekstra. Bagaimana mereka berlari dengan penutup mata seperti itu, Leo tidak pernah tahu.

“Wahahaha, Keito, apa kabar?”

“Lebih baik lagi bila kau menyerahkan diri, Tsukinaga,” Keito menggerakan jemarinya, seluruh anak buahnya kemudian membentuk formasi setengah lingkaran, mengelilingi jalan keluar gang sempit tempat Leo bersembunyi, moncong pistol dan senapan terarah kepada Leo.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Sejenak, dunia berubah sunyi.

Dan Keito mengambil keheningan sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan ocehannya, “Kami tahu kau hendak keluar dari kota ini. Tetapi kau tahu sendiri peraturannya, Tsukinaga. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh keluar dari sini. Karena itu, kami akan menangkapmu sekarang sebelum kau mempengaruhi orang lain,” suaranya tenang dan dalam, seolah ia tidak sedang membicarakan sebuah ancaman dan pernyataan yang menimbulkan seribu pertanyaan.

Leo memiringkan kepalanya, helai-helai rambut sewarna bayang senja jatuh menutupi sepasang iris sewarna dedaunan, “Memangnya kenapa?” itu pertanyaan yang bodoh, tetapi ia tetap bertanya. Mungkin bila jawaban Keito memuaskan rasa penasarannya, ia akan berhenti.

(Mungkin.)

Keito melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mata menyipit. Pemuda itu menaikkan kacamatanya dan menghela napas berat, gesturnya hampir seolah ia tengah berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil yang sulit diatur—persis teman masa kecilnya, “Apakah kau tidak berpikir mengapa kita tinggal di dalam sangkar? Benda itu melindungi kita dari sesuatu di luar.”

(Atau membatasi kita agar tidak keluar.)

Leo menaikkan kedua bahunya, jelas tidak tertarik dengan ceramah Keito.

Suara langkah kaki, dan seketika dunia kembali meledak dalam harmoni. Baik Leo dan Keito menoleh ke sumber suara, ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi emosi yang hampir identik.

“Eichi,” Keito menghela napas berat. Menatap sosok pemuda berseragam militer lengkap dengan berbagai macam tanda jasa dan jubah yang menunjukkan titel lebih tinggi daripada sang Hasumi, “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” ia jelas tidak senang melihat teman masa kecilnya mendadak muncul di tengah kota yang notabene penuh asap dan polusi lainnya.

“Yaa, Keito,” Tenshouin Eichi melambaikan tangannya dalam gestur sapaan, sebuah senyum tersulam pada wajahnya yang tampan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membenarkan letak topinya sebelum kembali membuka mulut, “Kudengar dari adiknya Sakuma di sekitar sini ada toko yang menjual teh yang enak. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini.”

Keito menggelengkan kepalanya, “Dan kau datang sendirian?”

Eichi mengangguk, tatapannya berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Keito menepuk dahinya, wajahnya langsung lelah luar biasa.

Tetapi belum sempat pemuda berambut hijau membuka mulutnya untuk sebuah ceramah panjang lebar yang membosankan, salah satu anak buahnya berseru, “Ia melarikan diri!” mengacu pada Leo yang entah bagaimana sudah memanjat salah satu dinding bangunan, menjauh dari jarak tembak dan melongok ke bawah dengan sebuah cengiran kemenangan.

Sepasang iris sewarna peridot bertemu dengan sepasang iris sewarna larimar.

Leo menjulurkan lidahnya, menarik bagian bawah mata kirinya untuk sebuah hinaan ekstra, ke arah Eichi sebelum menghilang lebih jauh ke atap.

“Kejar dia!” Keito berlari menuju arah yang sama dengan Leo, jubah berkibar di belakangnya. Anak buahnya pergi lebih dulu, sekumpulan pemuda dengan penutup mata regalia menyebar ke segala arah, memperkirakan kemana Leo akan mendarat dari petualangannya di atap.

Eichi tersenyum.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri diam di tempatnya sejenak, menatap tempat Leo menghilang beberapa detik yang lalu, hampir yakin sang buronan akan muncul lagi dan turun dari sana. Tetapi beberapa detik yang terlalu lama berlalu dan sosok Leo tidak juga muncul.

Eichi membenarkan letak jubahnya dan melangkah, kaki berlapis sepatu but tentara membuat suara berat yang menggema. Ia tidak mengikuti sosok Keito, malah berbalik dan menelusuri jalan yang lain. Samar-samar, ia hampir dapat melihat sosok mungil seorang Tsukinaga Leo berlarian di tengah bayangan dengan sekumpulan kertas dan Eichi yang masih muda.

Ah, kapan pemilik iris sewarna kilau peridot itu mengerti?

Eichi hampir tertawa geli; waktu tidak berhenti dan Leo masih bermimpi untuk keluar dari sangkar emas yang membatasi lazuardi.

 

* * *

 

Ia berlari menaiki tangga yang sepi. Napasnya sudah hampir habis, dan kakinya sudah terlalu berat untuk dipaksa melangkah lagi. Tetapi ia tetap berlari, tujuannya hampir terlihat, ia hampir dapat melihat _masterpiece_ yang ia buat dengan sepenuh hati dan harapan yang pasti.

Di belakangnya hanya ada satu langkah kaki.

Leo terkesan Eichi dapat berjalan sejauh ini. Mengingat pemuda berambut pirang itu pernah masuk rumah sakit hanya karena tertawa secara berlebihan—selemah itulah jenderal besar militer yang menyebarkan poster buronan dan menurunkan perintah untuk menangkap Leo.

Semuanya hanya karena sebuah delusi untuk pergi dari sini.

Leo tidak pernah tahu apa yang ada di luar sana, apa yang sangkar itu lindungi dari mata mereka—apa yang berbahaya. Sang Tsukinaga ingat temannya yang berambut platina, yang pernah bercerita tentang bintang seindah permata. Leo juga ingat rekannya yang beriris delima, yang pernah berbisik tentang indahnya iris merah muda. Leo juga tahu kawannya yang berambut pirang, yang pernah berkisah tentang lembayung di horizon kala senja.

Leo juga ingat seorang jenderal besar militer muda yang matanya berkilau ketika pemuda berambut jingga itu bercerita tentang semesta.

Langkah kaki Eichi semakin jauh, sepertinya ia mulai kelelahan.

Maka, Leo mempercepat langkahnya, nyaris tersandung ketika ia sampai pada anak tangga paling atas. Matanya menangkap _masterpiece_ miliknya yang berdiri dengan gagah pada bukaan yang mengarah ke kota; sebuah pesawat terbang berwarna biru tua yang sudah ia sempurnakan namun belum pernah ia perlihatkan kepada mata-mata yang penasaran.

(Karena, duh, bila Leo perlihatkan, bisa dirajam oleh Keito dirinya.)

Leo melompat ke dalam pesawatnya, tangannya dengan cepat bergerak menyalakan mesin dan menekan segala tombol yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dadanya terasa sesak dalam harapan dan rasa bahagia. Tangannya gemetar hebat ketika ia menarik kemudi dan menatap baling-baling di bagian depan pesawat yang mulai berputar.

Ini adalah momen yang sudah lama Leo tunggu.

Ah, ia tak sabar mengecap rasa kebebasan.

Eichi muncul ketika Leo sudah hampir lepas landas. Sepasang iris sewarna larimar membesar tak percaya. Suara baling-baling dan mesin saling bersahutan, siap untuk pergi, hampir memendam suara teriakan dan lebih banyak langkah kaki. Leo tahu itu berarti waktunya pergi.

Ketika Keito sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, Leo menarik kemudi pesawatnya.

Benda itu meluncur dari bukaan dan terbang dalam kecepatan penuh. Tujuannya hanya satu; menabrak jeruji sangkar yang membatasi langit kota. Jeruji itu sudah ada di sana sejauh yang Leo ingat, berbau karat dan terlihat rapuh, Leo yakin dapat menembusnya tanpa resiko.

“Eichi?” Keito memanggil rekannya. Antara tidak percaya Eichi membiarkan Leo lepas begitu saja, namun maklum karena mungkin saja lari Eichi kalah cepat dari sang buronan.

Namun alih-alih menjawab Keito, Eichi malah tersenyum.

Suara hantaman keras terdengar, dan jeruji besi itu pecah dalam denting besi yang menghujani kota. Leo menarik kemudinya lagi, ekspresinya terbagi antara gugup dan bahagia. Ia menekan tombol terdekat dan memposisikan kemudinya untuk naik, untuk terbang ke arah lazuardi, di antara awan yang selalu ia impikan; untuk terbang di tengah kebebasan.

Lalu tubuh Leo mendadak tersentak ke depan.

Matanya membesar kala ia merasakan pesawatnya berguncang hebat. Suara alarm monoton mulai terdengar, mengirim pesan error non-stop, memberitahu Leo bahwa ada yang salah dengan pesawatnya. Benda itu kembali berguncang hebat dan tangan sang pilot bergerak cepat, berusaha merendam apapun yang salah dengan pesawatnya. Tetapi Leo belum pernah mendapatkan error seperti ini sebelumnya.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu menoleh ke belakang ketika ia mencium bau besi yang terbakar.

Leo menatap asap, dan juga sebuah kelebat yang membuatnya mengerti seketika.

Sepasang iris sewarna larimar balas menatap dari balik lensa senapan laras panjang.

Eichi menurunkan senapannya.

—dan pesawat itu terjun bebas ke bawah.

Ledakannya membahana, api menjilat segalanya; sayap, baling-baling, mesin, dan rodanya. Eichi hampir dapat merasakan bumi berguncang karenanya, suara ribut kota di bawahnya kemudian menggema, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di balik sangkar emas mereka.

“Selamat, Tsukinaga- _kun_.”

Jeda.

Dan Eichi tersenyum entah kepada siapa.

“Kau menatap dunia dari luar—apakah itu seindah yang kau katakan sebelumnya?”

Asap hitam yang mewarnai langit dengan jelaga adalah jawabannya.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, semua! Terima kasih sudah membaca!
> 
> Ini terinspirasi berat dari salah satu lagu Neru, yang judulnya Datsugoku atau Jailbreak, animasi dan ilustrasinya indah sekali, terus mendadak kepikiran salah satu karakternya mirip Leo, dan entah kenapa jadilah oneshot singkat ini. Seperti biasa, maafkan Azu atas Eichi dan Leo dan Keito yang sama sama rusak, orz.
> 
> Judulnya l’appel du vide karena tadinya Azu sempat mau buat oneshot tentang Leo yang bunuh diri, tapi akhirnya malah jadi, "Kenapa gak digabung aja?" dan yup! Oh iya, artinya itu call of the void, intinya l’appel du vide itu suara yang bikin kita punya niat untuk terjun bebas dari ketinggian. Dan mengingat kematian Leo, sepertinya cukup cocok, kan?
> 
> Terima kasih kepada Kaprinut yang membantu Azu dengan dilemma sebaiknya Eichi nembak kepala Leo atau nembak pesawatnya Leo. Dan juga debatnya tentang apakah bagian belakang pesawat kuno itu berlubang atau tidak.
> 
> Akhir kata, Azu akan sangat senang bila kalian sudi memberikan kudos atau komentar. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!  
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
